O Nome do Jogo
by Gwenhwyfair
Summary: Depois de sair de Azkaban, Draco Malfoy recebe um trabalho no mínimo desagradável do chefe de sua organização. O que ele não imaginava é que esse trabalho o levaria a descobrir informações perigosas sobre um antigo experimento dos Comensais da Morte.
1. Incidente

******Sinopse**: Depois de sair de Azkaban, Draco Malfoy recebe um trabalho no mínimo desagradável do chefe de sua organização. O que ele não imaginava é que esse trabalho o levaria a descobrir informações perigosas sobre um antigo experimento dos Comensais da Morte.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

O Nome do Jogo

_Incidente  
_

* * *

_Se eu soubesse que acabaria assim, nunca teria aceitado esse trabalho. Pra começar, eu nunca gostei dele..._

Era madrugada em Londres e a fina chuva que caíra a tarde inteira tinha se tornado um verdadeiro temporal. O barulho das gotas grossas batendo nos vidros das janelas das casas camuflava o som do motor do carro vermelho, dirigindo em alta velocidade pelos subúrbios vazios. Dentro do carro vermelho havia dois homens: o motorista, um homem rechonchudo e alto com um avental sujo em frente às vestes e o passageiro – no banco de trás – que havia sido baleado. O passageiro gemia horrivelmente, apertando a barriga sangrenta e se contorcia de dor.

"Não se preocupe, foi só um arranhão!", disse o motorista, virando um pouco a cabeça para o banco de trás. "Vamos chegar no St. Mungos logo, então tente relaxar"

"R-relaxar?", o outro dizia, enquanto se engasgava e tossia com o sangue na garganta. Ele parecia que tinha um comentário sarcástico na ponta da língua, mas em vez disso disse de um só fôlego. "Não preciso de um hospital, preciso de um médico"

"Eu sei, eu sei", respondeu o outro nervoso. "Mas se você não for para um hospital vai morrer"

"Médico, eu disse", repetiu o passageiro, respirando fundo para conter os espasmos. O motorista esperou quieto. Alguns segundos depois ele continuou, "Hotel Birminghan"

"Olha, eu sei que se você for a um hospital os aurores vão ser avisados e você vai para Azkaban de novo, mas quer saber? Não temos tempo para ir até a casa dele" .

"Hotel Birminghan".

"A sua vida é mais importante! Não vai adiantar nada ir até lá..."

"Vamos logo, porra!", berrou o homem ferido. "Para o Hotel Birminghan! Será que é difícil pra você entender? Porra!"

O motorista assustado pisou fundo no acelerador, fazendo o carro derrapar ao virar a esquina; mudando o rumo bruscamente. O homem ferido começou a tossir desesperadamente, cobrindo a boca com uma mão e se inclinando para frente do banco. Logo depois, sua palma estava coberta de sangue. Ele estremeceu com a visão e ficou quieto no mesmo lugar.

"Você está bem, Draco? Está vivo?", falou o motorista com a voz apavorada. "Fala alguma coisa..."

"Por favor..." disse Malfoy, fechando os olhos, os lábios secos e rachados apertados em uma fina linha dura "vamos logo até o Potter"

_Por isso, nada se ganha ao se envolver com mulheres. _


	2. Trabalho Desagradável

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

O Nome do Jogo

_Trabalho Desagradável  
_

* * *

_Meses atrás..._

"Então, o que o velho quer comigo?"

"Tenha mais modos. Esse homem não é alguém que você veria em circunstâncias normais"

"Deveria ter trazido um caderno de autógrafos, então?"

O comensal sorriu. "Sem brincadeiras, Malfoy. Senão eu te mato".

Bateu na porta e ambos esperaram quietos, no corredor da mansão. Não, não era a mansão Malfoy. Era uma bonita propriedade trouxa, conhecida no local como a Mansão da Rosa Vermelha. O proprietário anterior fora um ricaço que vivia dando jantares e festas na casa, além de clubes de leitura para crianças, e que sumira depois do caso misterioso do desaparecimento de cinquenta e duas pessoas presentes em um dos jantares na mansão. Draco não admitia, mas sentia um calafrio e um frio desgraçado na barriga sempre quando entrava naquela casa. Era como se algo estivesse a espreita, sempre o observando, o seguindo, e embora esse fosse um pensamento estúpido, ele não podia deixar de espiar por cima do ombro sempre que podia, tentando ignorar aquela sensação mórbida de estar brincando com o queijo na ratoeira armada.

Depois de algum tempo, alguém do outro lado da porta ordenou simplesmente, "Entre"

O ex-comensal abriu a porta e deu espaço para Malfoy passar primeiro. Ele deu uns passos para dentro do aposento, parando na soleira da porta e olhando em volta. O comensal postou-se silenciosamente ao lado da porta, um pouco atrás dele.

A sala era luxuosa. Desde a mínima peça de decoração até os móveis mais extravagantes e inúteis para um cômodo só. Perto de uma janela alta em estilo vitoriano, havia um homem alto e magro de pé, de costas para a porta. Ele estava impecavelmente vestido, usando gel no cabelo e óculos de grau na ponta do nariz.

"Flint", disse com uma voz seca. "Feche a porta quando sair"

Flint piscou, "Mas senhor-"

"Quero falar com Malfoy a sós"

"S-sim senhor", disse o comensal, meio a contragosto. Malfoy não esboçou nenhuma reação, nem mesmo quando sentiu o rosto de Flint próximo a sua orelha e sua voz gutural sussurrando, "Se você estragar alguma coisa eu te mato do mesmo jeito"

Somente quando ouviu o click da porta sendo fechada, é que Malfoy enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e atravessou a sala, em direção aos sofás do lado do bar.

"Vou me sentar aqui", disse já sentado em um dos confortáveis e requintados sofás.

"À vontade", respondeu o outro, ainda de costas.

Malfoy lançou um olhar oblíquo ao homem, da onde estava no sofá. Ele não parecia alguém perigoso, pelo contrário: tinha uma postura elegante, aparência impecável e seu nariz aristocrático – parecendo ainda maior por causa dos óculos – era levemente empinado no ar, dando um ar sutil de arrogância e desprezo à figura do chefe. Mas ele não se engava. Malfoy sabia muito bem o significado do ditado "quem vê cara, não vê coração". Lidava com aquele tipo desde que se entendia por gente.

"Há quanto tempo você está com Flint?"

Malfoy inclinou-se no sofá, testando a maciez, "Quase dois anos, acho"

"Ah. E antes disso?"

O chefe virou um pouco a cabeça para seu lado e a luz refletiu em cheio na lente de seus óculos. Malfoy não pôde mais olhá-lo e por isso se concentrou em algum ponto cego à frente. Não respondeu.

"Azkaban, certo? Quanto tempo?"

"Cinco anos"

"Assassinato?"

"Algo assim"

"Pouco tempo para um crime desses, não acha?"

A boca de Malfoy se contorceu em uma linha sarcástica, "Fui um presidiário exemplar"

"Soube que também é exemplar nos seus trabalhos"

"Faço qualquer trabalho", disse Malfoy, "Qualquer coisa que me pedir, exceto..."

O outro se moveu um pouco, "Ah? Exceto...?"

"Trabalho que envolva mulheres", e desta vez Malfoy endureceu sua expressão, os raros olhos cinza metálico afiados como aço frio. "Não sou exigente com o meu trabalho, mas só não quero me envolver com mulheres".

"Esse trabalho envolve uma"

Malfoy olhou sem expressão para ele.

"Quero que você cuide de uma mulher por uns tempos"

_Um trabalho desagradável... _

"Ela está no momento vivendo em Godric's Hollow"

_Mas não havia muita escolha sobre isso... _

"Como você disse que não queria se envolver com mulheres, deverá ser perfeito nessa tarefa"

_E depois de tudo, eu já devia saber que esse dia sempre chegaria... _

"Mantenha o profissionalismo"

_Eu só devia ter me preparado melhor para isso... _

* * *

Malfoy parou diante do chalé 201. A casa não era vistosa, de modo algum. Passava despercebida por quem não conhecesse o povoado. Ele bateu na porta e não precisou esperar muito. A porta se abrira em um rangido, apenas o suficiente para que um rosto pequeno e sardento o espiasse da fresta.

"Srta. Ginevra Weasley?"

Ela piscou os grandes olhos castanhos, ariscos ao olhá-lo, "Quem é você?"

_Não admira que ela não me reconhecesse... Azkaban muda mesmo a gente... _

"Draco", ele disse simplesmente e logo depois emendou, "Bom, não acho que meu nome importe agora. Fui ordenado a te levar para Londres"

"Por quem?"

"Um homem que usa óculos e roupas caras"

Os olhos dela cresceram um pouco mais, "Um homem que usa... óculos?"

Draco não pode evitar uma risada, "Não é Harry Potter, se é quem você está pensando"

Ela replicou quase imediatamente, "Não é da gangue de Flint, é?"

"Eu mesmo não sei de muita coisa"

Ele se calou e ela também não se pronunciou. Limitaram-se a se encarar, durante alguns segundos, o que irritou Malfoy.

"Não vou força-la a nada", acrescentou ele secamente. "Não estou muito entusiasmado nisso"

A Weasley estreitou os olhos ligeiramente e bateu a porta na cara dele. Malfoy deixou sua expressão cordial de lado e encarou sombriamente a porta enquanto ouvia os passos dentro da casa. Ele não poderia força-la e não iria insistir; se a Weasley não quisesse ir, ele ficaria muito feliz em voltar imediatamente ao homem e dizer que estava tudo terminado.

A porta então se escancarou com a Weasley segurando firme o trinco, "Estou sendo alvo. Você vai ser meu guarda-costas?"

Malfoy deu de ombros, "Faz parte do meu trabalho"

Ela pegou uma mala preta e ofereceu a ele, "Carregue"

Ele apanhou a mala sem expressão alguma. Ela fechou a porta, sem trancá-la, e passou por ele em direção ao portão.

"Vamos, é melhor do que ser morta por aquele homem"

Ele enfiou uma mão no bolso e começou a segui-la, calado.

_Que mulher estúpida. O jeito que balança a bunda... O cheiro do seu perfume_..._ isso me irrita. Odeio esse trabalho. _

Estavam no trem, já. Weasley estava encolhida ao lado da janela, a perna cruzada firmemente, as unhas sem pintura afundadas na carne da bochecha sardenta. Malfoy, ao seu lado, permanecia sentado reto no encosto, as mãos entrelaçadas no colo, as pernas compridas separadas. Não trocaram uma palavra desde Godric's Hollow.

"Porque não fala comigo?", Weasley perguntou, olhando a paisagem passar num borrão pela janela.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?", replicou Malfoy.

"Não tenho vontade de conversar"

"Então ficarei quieto"

Ela tirou a mão do rosto e começou a batucar o batente da janela com as unhas compridas.

"Desde quando você recebe ordens de um Weasley, Malfoy?"

Malfoy lançou um olhar oblíquo à mulher e não respondeu. A Weasley ainda encarava a paisagem lá fora, e batia suas unhas o mais rápido contra a madeira.

"Posso não ter te reconhecido lá no chalé, mas entendi agora. Você é Draco Malfoy"

Ele encarou sua frente e não respondeu.

"Céus, Azkaban transforma mesmo uma pessoa, mesmo sem os dementadores", ela continuou, "Achei que era só com Sirius porque eu não o conhecia antes de ir para prisão, mas você... Você se acabou naquela prisão"

Ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Malfoy ainda encarava algum ponto a sua frente com a expressão tão neutra quanto antes. Ela franziu o cenho, com uma expressão irritada e bufou. Malfoy não deu nem atenção. Passaram mais alguns minutos sem abrirem a boca.

"Não tem bebidas aqui?", perguntou Weasley de repente.

"Tenho agua, se quiser"

"Drink. Não quero água, quero uísque ou alguma coisa assim"

"Eu não bebo"

_Não mais... faz seis anos que não coloco nenhum álcool na boca..._

Ela se levantou e passou para o corredor, sua perna roçando os joelhos dele, "Eu já volto"

Malfoy a observou, apático, andar pelo vagão comprido, em direção ao outro compartimento.

* * *

Gina alcançou o outro compartimento e fechou a porta, respirando fundo. Não deveria ter vindo. Além de estar bem escondida em Godric's Hollow, não teria se envolvido com um _assassino_.

O vagão estava quase vazio. Quase. Havia em um canto, na janela, um homem baixo e gordo, de cabelo oleoso, que virava um litro de alguma bebida com avidez, e que Gina tinha certeza ser Rum.

* * *

Malfoy olhou para o relógio dourado de pulso. Quinze minutos. Olhou para frente, para a porta do compartimento. Levantou do banco e pôs as mãos no bolso da calça escura. Seus movimentos eram automáticos. Quando abriu a porta do outro compartimento, logo pôde ouvir a voz de um homem conversando "Sei, você está viajando sozinha então?"

Olhou para a janela. Lá estava a Weasley, bebendo de uma garrafa, encostada na parede ao lado da janela enquanto o homem – um tipo baixo e gordo – ficava de frente para ela, roçando seus braços.

"Sabe, eu também estou. Se você quiser nós podemos ir até a minha cabine"

Weasley baixou a garrafa para tomar fôlego, ignorando completamente o homem e entornando o líquido novamente.

"Nós podemos beber juntos, tenho mais na minha cabine"

Malfoy atravessou o espaço em três passos e agarrou o homem pela frente da camisa, jogando-o contra a parede e espremendo seu rosto contra o vidro da janela. O homem soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Malfoy continuava tão impassível quanto antes.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntou serenamente, trazendo o gordo para frente para deixa-lo falar direito.

"C-como assim?", gaguejou o homem, "Ela me pediu um gole, falou que estava sozinha-"

Mais uma exclamação de dor. Malfoy voltou a bater o corpo do homem contra a parede com a mão fechada em volta do colarinho dele.

"Não encoste um dedo nela"

E fechou a outra mão, acertando um soco no estômago do homem e fazendo-o se inclinar. Deu uma joelhada que fez espirrar sangue pelo nariz e o homem berrar. Malfoy, sem expressar raiva, desprezo ou prazer, encostou o homem na parede e socou seu rosto com gosto, fazendo-o cair no chão, atordoado demais para emitir algum som. Malfoy ainda deu mais quatro ou cinco chutes na barriga dele, antes de se afastar e olhar Gina.

Ela tinha os enormes olhos fixos no homem espancado, e olhou assustada para ele quando ele se aproximou com uma mão no bolso, e colocou a grande mão de ferro nos seus ombros estreitos.

"Vamos", disse simplesmente e a empurrou sem muita delicadeza para a porta, colocando a outra mão por cima dos seus ombros para guia-la de volta ao lugar deles. A Weasley não disse nada, apenas o encarou assustada, mas Malfoy conservava a mesma expressão indiferente, como se nada de importante tivesse acontecido. Assim que se acomodaram novamente, não olhou para ela nem uma vez durante o resto da viagem.

* * *

"Porque você não fala enquanto come?"

"Porque você não me diz do que quer falar?"

Ela revirou os olhos. Ele continuou comendo com grande indiferença.

"Então... porque você não toma bebidas alcoólicas?", ela tentou mais uma vez.

"Minha mãe", ele disse simplesmente.

"Era alcóolatra?"

"Era doente"

Malfoy percebeu a expressão descrente no rosto da Weasley. Era engraçado. Ninguém nunca imaginaria que a fina Narcissa Malfoy tinha se tornado uma alcóolatra terrível, principalmente após a queda de Voldemort e a prisão de Lúcio. Malfoy observou a Weasley entornar a champanhe do copo com certa nostalgia.

"Não me importo se você quiser beber", ele disse. "Só não vou beber junto"

Weasley olhou para dentro do copo vazio com tristeza. Suas bochechas já adquiriram um leve tom rosado, "Devia haver uma razão"

Malfoy descansou os talheres, olhando para ela com apatia, "Você acha?"

"Há uma razão para mim", ela disse e o olhou.

Malfoy soltou o ar pelo nariz e ofereceu um sorriso sem dentes para ela, "Conte pra mim"

"É uma longa história"

"Eu também tenho um longo tempo, você sabe"

Isso a fez sorrir sem humor. Ela tornou a encher a taça de champanhe até a boca e quando teve certeza de que a taça estava praticamente cheia, começou lentamente, "Eu tive um noivo"

Pausa para um gole.

"Ele era famoso. Um bruxo excepcional, com habilidades brilhantes. Todo mundo estava certo de que nós iriamos nos casar, já era quase um contrato não dito"

"Vocês se casaram?"

"Não. Quando os comensais começaram a se vingar, anos atrás, entre as vítimas do massacre estavam meu pai e dois irmãos. Depois disso, ele terminou comigo. Precisava salvar o mundo mais uma vez e não confiava em mim para ir junto. Acredita que ele riu quando eu disse que queria ajudar? Ele riu de mim"

Gole longo.

"Então ele foi embora e me largou. Eu fiz de tudo para cuidar do resto da minha família, mas depois que Flint começou a nos perseguir tivemos que nos esconder. A partir daí a minha vida virou um inferno"

"E foi aí que você começou a beber"

"Uhum"

Ela estendeu a mão para a garrafa e hesitou. Malfoy então apanhou o champanhe e serviu uma taça quase transbordando a ela. A Weasley agarrou a taça com avidez.

"E depois?"

"Eu tentei matar meu ex-noivo"

Ela bebeu a taça inteira de um gole só e a bateu na mesa. Depois agarrou a garrafa de uma vez e bebeu direto do gargalo, um longo gole da bebida, antes de encará-lo, "Está surpreso? Eu tentei matar aquele homem!"

"Mas você não matou, não é? Não, não matou..."

A Weasley ficou quieta, esperando ele falar. Malfoy bebeu um pouco da sua água da taça, ponderando se deveria contar alguma coisa pessoal que inspirasse confiança a ela. Não encontrou nenhuma objeção.

"Sua história é melhor que a minha"

"Você matou sua namorada com uma arma trouxa" afirmou ela.

"Sim, eu puxei o gatilho", ele disse, sem deixar transparecer nenhum tipo de emoção na fala, nos gestos ou nas expressões. Era como se fosse um robô. "Minha namorada estava por cima de um cara na cama"

Weasley pareceu curiosa na sua história. Isso era bom.

"Atirei nos dois até esvaziar o cartucho", disse ele com um leve esgar amargo nos lábios, "O quarto ficou tomado pelo cheiro do sangue dos dois... e do perfume dela."

Olhou diretamente para ela. Weasley não parecia chocada nem enojada. Ela estava concentrada no que ele dizia e sua expressão era algo como reprovação.

"Quando me toquei, estava sozinho no meio de tudo aquilo"

Ela teve um arrepio e desviou os olhos, encarando a mesa à frente. Malfoy imaginou se não tinha sido um pouco demais para o primeiro dia de convivência. Pouco depois, ela voltou a encará-lo. "Você é um idiota"

Malfoy demorou um pouco até responder, "Sou?"

Então Weasley começou a rir, "Oh Merlin, sim, você é tão idiota"

Malfoy sorriu também. Tudo estava certo.

* * *

Gina Weasley bebeu até cair. Ela ainda trançava as pernas quando eles saíram do bar, e chegando perto do apartamento finalmente apagou completamente. Malfoy não teve outra escolha senão sair carregando-a até sua cama. Não arriscaria usar uma varinha estando na Londres trouxa.

Subiu as escadas com a mulher no colo. Ela era miúda para a sua idade, o que era uma sorte para ele. Abriu a porta do apartamento com uma mão e atravessou o quarto de hotel caro, levando-a até a cama de solteiro. Assim que a colocou, percebeu que ela segurava firmemente sua mão, como se soubesse que ele estava saindo e não quisesse deixa-lo ir embora. Malfoy olhou por algum tempo sua mão por baixo da dela, a pele pálida dele e a branco leite dela.

Então tirou a mão dela com cuidado, e se virou para sair. Ao chegar à porta, porém, não resistiu à tentação de olhar para aquela mão novamente. A pele láctea de unhas compridas descansando sobre o acolchoado de tecido azul, onde as vestes escuras se camuflavam em camadas e mais camadas fofas.

_Que trabalho desagradável..._

* * *

No dia seguinte, uma limusine branca os esperava na porta do hotel para o encontro com o chefe. Foi encontrar Weasley no pé da escada com um "bom dia" de ambas as partes, e entraram no carro sem trocarem mais uma palavra. O caminho até o outro hotel, local do encontro, foi feito no mais completo silêncio.

A limusine parou em frente a um hotel luxuoso e Malfoy desceu, oferecendo uma mão para a Weasley, e informou "O chefe está esperando nesse local"

Ela bateu levemente na mão dele, como que para afastá-lo, e saiu do carro sozinha, lançando um olhar sério a ele "Você é um assassino. Não me toque"

Um relâmpago de emoção perpassou pelos olhos desprovidos de cor e depois sumiu, tão repentinamente quanto surgira. Mas os lábios de Malfoy estavam curvados quando ele bateu a porta e ambos começaram a subir a escadaria de mármore.

"Em qual quarto ele está?", ela pediu, quando chegaram até as portas rotatórias de metal dourado e vidro fumê.

"Eu te levo até lá", ele disse entrando na frente dela.

"Não preciso de um guia, é só me dizer o número do quarto", ela disse secamente, ocupada com o estado de suas vestes antes de entrar em um lugar tão refinado.

Malfoy parou e se virou para ela de repente, gesto que fez com que ela batesse contra ele e pulasse para trás de susto. Ele a segurou com uma mão pelo ombro, de modo calmo e firme "Suas vestes estão fora do padrão desse hotel. Vou te levar até lá"

O rosto dela se tingiu de um vermelho escuro, mas não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra. Seguiu Malfoy, passando pela enorme recepção em direção ao elevador trouxa, e nem mesmo a estranheza de ver um Malfoy lidando tão bem com o mundo trouxa, até mesmo melhor que ela, a fez erguer a cabeça até chegar ao quarto.

Depois que a porta foi fechada, Malfoy sentou em uma das cadeiras estofadas do hall daquele andar, encarando por um grande tempo o brilho lustroso dos seus sapatos.

_Não sei o que o cara de óculos quer com ela, mas se ela negar o negócio... esse trabalho desagradável irá acabar._

Ele olhou pela janela, onde a limusine permanecia parada em frente ao hotel e chamava a atenção dos transeuntes.

_Não vou mais precisar lidar com mulheres._

Ele esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos. Não dormira bem aquela noite e provavelmente não dormiria nas próximas também. O que era muito, muito irritante. Levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o clique da porta e a figura da Weasley se aproximar lentamente pelo corredor até ele.

"O que foi?", pediu assim que ela parou na sua frente "Sua expressão não está muito boa"

"Não foi mau negócio", ela respondeu e tirou do bolso um cartão dourado "Ele me disse que eu podia gastar a vontade com esse cartão"

Ela com certeza esperava alguma piada ou comentário sarcástico sobre aquela situação. Mas Malfoy não ofereceu nada. Nem uma palavra. Ele apenas indicou que havia entendido e se virou para o elevador, enfiando uma mão no bolso.

"Então", ela disse assim que saíram do prédio "Vamos logo"

"Pra onde?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas "Fazer compras"

Malfoy ficou ainda alguns segundos parado na calçada, consciente do vento que desarrumava aos poucos seu cabelo e das pessoas que passavam na rua e olhavam com inveja e admiração para ele ali.

_Eu realmente odeio esse trabalho._

* * *

Eles andaram a tarde inteira. Em nenhum momento ela pedira ajuda ou a opinião dele, mas fez questão de que ele carregasse toda a sua parafernália. E Malfoy não tinha escolha senão ouvir calado tudo sobre acessórios, sapatos, calças, blusas e andar, andar e andar até que seus pés tivessem criado bolhas e ficassem apertados dentro do sapato.

Até que ela entrou na loja de vestidos. Malfoy, que até agora tinha ficado calado, apenas olhando ela conversar com a vendedora enquanto experimentava os vários modelos, percebeu que deveria interferir. Andou até onde elas estavam próximas ao provador, discutindo sobre os modelos amontoados aos montes ao lado.

Ele a vira vestida com todos e conhecia muito bem o tipo de roupa apropriada para cada ocasião. Não porque ele se interessasse por aquilo, pelo contrário; mas quando se era criado daquela maneira tradicional cada vez mais rara entre as famílias, era ensinado a reconhecer bom gosto e elegância porque convivia com isso.

"Separe o preto e branco, os três azuis, o branco de seda, o vermelho e os dois verdes", ele ordenou à vendedora, assim que se aproximara "Vamos levar todos esses"

"Eu ainda não decidi", argumentou a Weasley, olhando feio para ele.

"Esses foram os que ficaram melhores pra você", replicou Malfoy calmamente, arrancando o cartão da Weasley e entregando a vendedora.

"Você deve escutar o seu marido, Sra Weasley", disse a vendedora andando na frente dos dois "Os homens sempre sabem quando uma mulher está elegante ou não"

Ambos ficaram quietos, a Weasley insatisfeita e Malfoy com uma expressão que dizia absolutamente nada. A gerente e o restante das vendedoras acharam muito estranho que o Sr e a Sra Weasley não trocasse nenhuma palavra ou olhar durante aproximadamente uma hora que estiveram na loja, mas especularam que talvez eles fossem muito tímidos, porque ainda era um casal jovem e bonito, não tinha porque a paixão esfriar já naquele tempo.

Assim que entraram na limusine, e Malfoy descansou as sacolas de vestido em um canto, ela o interpelou "O que foi aquilo na loja?"

Malfoy a encarou fixamente e não respondeu.

"Eu não precisava da sua ajuda, eu sei perfeitamente bem escolher-"

"Não seja estúpida", cortou Malfoy serenamente, "Era mais do que óbvio que você não sabia qual escolher, era capaz de levar todos de uma vez só para não mostrar isso àquela vendedora trouxa"

"Se eu quisesse levar todos, o problema era meu", replicou ela cruzando os braços.

Malfoy imaginou se não tinha sido mimado igual a ela há alguns anos. Ah sim. Tinha sido muito pior.

"E parecer ridícula também."

Ela resolveu ignorá-lo, olhando emburrada para fora da janela do carro. Pouco depois descruzou os braços com um ar treloso natural de crianças que passaram muito tempo presas dentro de casa e anseiam por alguma diversão excitante.

"Você disse que eu fiquei bonita com aqueles vestidos"

"Eu disse que você ficava melhor com os vestidos"

"Esse é seu jeito de falar que eu fiquei bonita?", ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Você não precisa de um vestido para ser linda"

Weasley parou de sorrir e o encarou surpresa. Malfoy sustentou seu olhar calmamente, sem qualquer tipo de emoção, o que começava a ser frustrante para ela. Ela hesitou uma vez, olhando-o com o grandes olhos de boneca, tomou fôlego, e perguntou descrente:

"Você me acha linda?"

Malfoy então disse tão indiferente que de certo modo fez com que suas palavras fossem ainda mais sinceras, "Você é tão linda que é difícil olhar pra você por muito tempo¹"

Ela ficou olhando para a região escura do carro onde Malfoy estava.

"O quê?", fez.

Ele indicou a porta do carro.

"Chegamos"

Voltaram ao hotel e já era quase noite. As ruas estavam cheias de gente voltando do trabalho e saindo no final de tarde. Quando Malfoy saiu do carro, sentiu um contato quente no braço e virou o rosto por cima do ombro. Era a Weasley.

Malfoy prendeu-se alguns poucos segundos na mão dela segurando seu braço para depois reparar em um envelope branco gesso na outra mão que ela mostrava a ele. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

"É um convite. Convite para uma festa", ela explicou.

"Festa?"

"É o trabalho que me foi dado, comparecer em algumas festas", ela sorriu. "Só isso"

Malfoy não soube bem o que deveria dizer diante daquilo. Acenou com a cabeça, "Que bom pra você"

"E você também virá"

Dessa vez Malfoy virou-se completamente para ela e a Weasley recolheu rapidamente sua mão. Estudou as sobrancelhas ruivas e os olhos de madeira polida brilhantes, "Você vai ser meu acompanhante"

Malfoy apenas a olhou, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela então passou por ele, chamando-o com um aceno de mão, "Vamos, você ainda tem que me ensinar a comer com aquele monte de talheres"

Depois de alguns segundos, Malfoy enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e a seguiu para dentro do hotel.

_Esse trabalho está se tornando cada vez mais desagradável..._


	3. A Festa Acabou

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

O Nome do Jogo

_A Festa Acabou  
_

* * *

O corredor fora enfeitado com luzes em tons azuis e lilases, que tonalizavam os cristais dos lustres e dos castiçais na parede. O tapete vermelho os levava até a imponente porta de mogno, aberta por dois serviçais com uniformes especiais.

Assim que entraram, Malfoy sentiu a Weasley estremecer em seu braço e a examinou de esguelha. Ela vestia o modelo vermelho flamejante que ele escolhera para ela e que a fazia parecer em chamas. Estava bem, mas parecia mais uma acompanhante de algum rico político do que uma jovem senhora de sociedade. O que provavelmente era bom, porque dois ou três homens na sala já viraram o olhar para ver quem era a jovem e bela ruiva que entrara na sala.

"Faça seu trabalho", ele disse olhando para ela.

Gina o olhou com repugnância e se afastou rapidamente, seus cabelos flamejantes sumindo no mar sem graça do castanho e do preto. Malfoy pensou que provavelmente com os cabelos tão exóticos e aquele vestido extravagante não seria nada difícil encontra-la naquela sala. Sendo assim, deveria se divertir um pouco, já que voltava a seu ambiente natural.

_Porque eles riem tanto? Como conseguem encarar um a cara do outro sabendo que tudo isso é falso? Estou ficando enjoado..._

Saindo para a varanda, onde havia alguns homens e mulheres fumando, Malfoy foi até a sacada e se apoiou na grade, olhando o céu escuro quase sem estrelas lá em cima.

_Falam em outras línguas aqui... Francês, Alemão, Russo, Mandarin... Sobre o que conversam? Qual a finalidade disso tudo?_

Ele se lembrou do homem de óculos e do quarto de hotel em que ele estava... qual era mesmo? Ah sim, aquele numero. Talvez devesse anotar em algum lugar para não esquecer...

"Ah, aí está você".

Ele se virou.

"Você não tem que se preocupar comigo. Divirta-se lá".

Mas ela andou firmemente até ele e se agarrou em seu braço, "Vamos embora".

Malfoy deixou que suas feições tomassem um ar confuso e disse lentamente, "Se você quiser".

"Eu quero", ela disse ainda segurando seu braço enquanto eles andavam para a saída. Algumas pessoas ainda cumprimentaram a Weasley que encostou a cabeça no braço de Malfoy, sorrindo fragilmente para eles.

Assim que alcançaram as escadas, no entanto, ela se soltou dele e andou duramente para frente. Malfoy observou a expressão dela se tornar sombria.

"Ele não estava aqui", ela comentou assim que saíram para o ar fresco da noite, "Meu trabalho terminou".

"Quem não estava aqui?"

Em vez de responder ela de repente pegou a mão dele e a apertou firme entre as suas duas mãozinhas. Em meio à estranheza de tudo, Malfoy reparou em como as mãos dela estavam frias e em como ela estava pálida.

"Leve-me daqui", ela pediu, tremendo, "pra qualquer lugar, só me tire daqui. Por favor".

_Naquela vez... eu não sabia porque as mãos da Weasley estavam tremendo_.

* * *

Estavam sentados lado a lado no balcão de um barzinho qualquer. Weasley já chamava atenção por sua aparência exuberante, e os homens só não mexiam por ela parecer estar acompanhada.

Malfoy tinha uma lata de refrigerante a frente enquanto ela bebia vodca, o rosto já vermelho, o penteado desfeito, fazendo as ondas dos fios vermelhos caírem como línguas de fogo em volta de seus ombros estreitos.

Subitamente ela começou a rir para ele, "Sabe, acabei de me ligar em uma coisa".

Malfoy virou o rosto um pouco para o lado dela, indicando estar ouvindo. A Weasley virou uma grande quantidade da sua garrafa e limpou a boca com a costa da mão, "Provavelmente serei morta depois desse trabalho".

E riu de novo. Malfoy a olhava sem emoção nenhuma.

"Pensei que isso seria melhor que continuar desarrumada e ser morta por Flint em Godric's Hollow", ela continuou, alisando a garrafa com a unha, "Imaginei que seria melhor morrer como a bonita e talentosa Gina Weasley".

Ela baixou a cabeça e algumas mechas de cabelo sedoso escorreram por seu pescoço. Seus olhos castanhos estavam matizados de amarelo fogo, e pareciam estranhamente escuros e magnéticos. Weasley o encarou com aqueles olhos e ele teve de repente consciência de si mesmo e da presença dela ao seu lado, a sua pequenez e o brilho matizado do seu cabelo raro.

"Mas vai ser tudo igual... vou estar morta do mesmo jeito".

Algumas gotas cristalinas caíram no balcão e nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Malfoy encarou fixamente o balcão à sua frente, ouvindo o barulho de vidro, copos, risos, conversas e tudo isso ficar estranhamente abafado, como se pusessem um dos fofos abafadores de ouvido da professora Sprout e tudo que pudessem ouvir era o som da respiração rasante dela.

_Daquela vez pensei que devia protegê-la... Meu mau hábito reaparecera._

_Naquela vez, pensei comigo, eu devia proteger aquela mulher._

* * *

"Tudo bem, estamos no caminho certo agora", disse o motorista "Mas meu Deus Malfoy, como isso foi acontecer?"

O carro agora mantinha uma velocidade constante na chuva intensa e percorria reto em uma pista dupla completamente vazia.

"É isso que eu vou contar... ao Potter quando nós chegarmos lá", ele respondeu ofegante segurando seu ferimento.

Com a mão livre, tateou o bolso esquerdo das vestes com a mão suja, tirando de lá uma gravata de aspecto novo. Malfoy a ergueu com a mão trêmula pela perda de sangue, e a colocou no foco de luz dos postes lá de fora, sua visão um pouco embaçada.

_Essa gravata... Se eu não tivesse isso..._

"Aguente firme, Draco. Estamos quase chegando! Aguente mais um pouco".

_Eu não teria ido a um lugar como aquele..._

"Já posso ver o hotel daqui! Logo, logo você vai estar bem, por isso aguente!".

_Eu não teria que ver... algo tão terrível._

* * *

Nos dias seguintes foi a mesma coisa. Eles comiam fora, na maior parte do tempo juntos, iam a alguma festa e terminavam a noite em algum bar da cidade. Também havia dias em que não havia convites, ou festas, então ela sequer dava o trabalho de aparecer. Malfoy acostumou ir tomar café da manhã em um barzinho sujo ali perto. Estava tão entretido com os negócios depois que saíra da prisão que não se lembrava de mais como o Caldeirão Furado parecia menor com a quantidade de gente que o visitava depois da guerra.

Ao invés das teias de aranha e do velho barman Tom, havia lamparinas multicoloridas e pequenas fadinhas que sobrevoavam a cabeça amarela de Ana Abott Longbottom, a nova proprietária do bar. Apesar de o bar ser normalmente bem cheio, Malfoy ainda conseguia um lugar mais afastado dos outros no balcão e pedia seu prato, o mesmo prato todos os dias. Naquele dia não era diferente.

Assim que Malfoy chegou, encontrou o bar vazio, como era de se esperar àquela hora da manhã. Sentou no balcão em frente a loira, que logo depois ofereceu uma bebida semelhante ao café.

"O que vai querer?".

"O mesmo de sempre".

Ela se virou para a divisória atrás, onde havia um fogão e utensílios.

"Qual era mesmo?".

"Ainda não consegue lembrar, Ana?", disse Malfoy e emendou logo em seguida, "Hambúrguer com bastante queijo e tomate. Se colocar pickles, eu te mato".

Ela sorriu, dando de ombros, "Como eu poderia lembrar?"

Malfoy levou sua bebida a boca, assoprando antes de beber um gole. Pelo canto do olho, percebeu que outra pessoa sentava a dois bancos dele. Olhou. Era um homem alto e magro, a julgar pelas vestes largas, de cabelos cor de piche brilhante saindo da toca da capa escura que usava. Sentava-se meio curvado, com um copo semelhante ao dele à frente no balcão e a cabeça baixa.

Enquanto Malfoy o encarava, o homem continuava olhando fixamente para o tampo da mesa, quase imóvel, sem ao menos tocar no copo de bebida.

"Aquele estrangeiro", disse Ana a ele, de costas para o balcão, "tem perguntado sobre você".

Malfoy apenas virou o olhar neutro para ela e bateu o copo no balcão.

"Ele tem vindo bastante aqui ultimamente", continuou ela, "Quis saber o que você estava fazendo depois que saiu da prisão, falando enrolado. Acho que deve ser espanhol ou francês".

Ele voltou a olhar para o homem sem expressão alguma e falou a Ana, "Ele não é espanhol, nem francês. É inglês mesmo".

Levantou do banco e andou até o homem.

"E um bruxo famoso, que se tornou uma lenda", continuou mais baixo, e quando já estava ao lado do outro, abaixou-se sobre o ombro do homem, falando em seu ouvido, "Certo? Estou certo, Harry Potter?".

O homem não moveu um músculo sequer. Malfoy segurou-o pelo ombro e o virou para frente, acertando um soco na cara e o fazendo cair no chão. As poucas pessoas no bar começaram a se levantar e ir para a saída trouxa, ao mesmo tempo em que Anna gritava de trás do balcão.

"Responda", rosnou, chutando o homem na costela, que rolou para o lado e segurou o pé de Malfoy. O capuz caíra e os olhos verde ácido se fixaram nos olhos de Malfoy, fundos e sombrios.

Malfoy o levantou pela lapela e aproximou o rosto de Potter do dele, "E é o ex-noivo da filha dos traidores de sangue sardentos".

"O que quer que Gina faça?", perguntou Potter, sangue manchando seus lábios de vermelho.

"Gina?"

Malfoy deu mais um soco na cara de Potter, que o fez cair de costas chapadas no chão, "Está sendo muito intimo com ela. Até quando vai se fazer de noivo dela?"

Potter não respondeu, ocupado em tentar levantar. Ana olhava a cena boquiaberta.

"Ouvi dizer que você é um fugitivo agora", continuou Malfoy, "Pelos assassinatos de várias pessoas ligadas ao ministério. Quer um conselho? Vá para Azkaban e se reabilite. Será solto algum dia se for um presidiário exemplar".

Potter se pôs de pé com alguma dificuldade e encarou Malfoy ferozmente, "Liberte Gina!".

Malfoy piscou, "Libertá-la? Não estou prendendo ela".

"Mentiroso", rosnou Potter.

"Além disso", disse Mafoy, "Ela vai a festas todos os dias".

"Deixe-me ver Gina"

Malfoy começou a rir. "Vê-la? Você quer _vê-la_?"

E mais um soco na cara que fez o outro cambalear e cair. Dessa vez Potter não se fez de morto e partiu pra cima, agarrando as pernas de Malfoy pelo tornozelo. Pego de surpresa, o loiro se desequilibrou e caiu, dando chance para Potter acertar um soco no seu estômago. A briga teria continuado se um clarão branco não jogasse os dois bruxos para lados opostos do bar.

Um outro bruxo se aproximou, saindo da penumbra do canto do bar, e falou calmamente, "Ei, ei. Não baguncem meu bar".

Malfoy e Potter olharam. Neville Longbottom estava parado, varinha em punho, olhando com reprovação para os dois. Ele avaliou os dois bruxos caídos por um instante, seu olhar demorando em Potter, que tinha o lábio de cima extremamente inchado, "Se vocês saírem daqui em dez segundos eu não vou chamar o ministério".

Ambos os bruxos se levantaram imediatamente e saíram, Potter primeiro, Malfoy por ultimo, que ainda virou e lançou um olhar de desculpas para Ana. Assim que alcançaram a calçada, Malfoy empurrou Potter e o chutou atrás dos joelhos, fazendo-o cair novamente.

"Pare de perambular por aí. Suma", disse, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando casualmente para fora. Alguns poucos trouxas lançavam olhares, como se eles fossem dois arruaceiros que passaram a noite enchendo a cara.

Potter se pôs de joelhos com dificuldade, "G-Gina".

Malfoy olhou-o sem nenhuma emoção, "Suma"

* * *

O jantar já ia batendo duas horas de duração quando a Weasley surgiu novamente entre dois casais dançando e se aproximou de Malfoy, enlaçando seu braço e encostando seu corpo no dele. Era um gesto que havia se tornado costume e que abria possibilidades para conversas românticas ao pé do ouvido.

No entanto, a primeira coisa que Malfoy disse foi, "Eu encontrei Potter".

A Weasley virou o corpo, os olhos dourados, pela luz do salão, arregalados para ele, "Você se encontrou com Harry?"

"Sim, dois dias atrás", Malfoy respondeu observando o impacto que aquela noticia causava à Weasley. "Achei que devia te deixar saber"

Ela continuou o olhando, os enormes olhos de boneca radiografando sua face. No entanto, ela não o via. Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Ele queria te ver", acrescentou Malfoy.

A Weasley olhou para frente novamente e encostou a bochecha no ombro de Malfoy. O cabelo de um rico tom de vermelho cobria parcialmente sua face. Mas ele percebeu quando os ombros dela tremeram. De rir.

"Espero que você não tenha socado ele", ela disse em tom de zombaria.

"Não", disse Malfoy com um sorriso sarcástico, "Eu não faria isso"

Ela sorriu sem alcançar os olhos e olhou para o salão melancolicamente, "Vamos embora"

"Já se encheu dessa festa?", perguntou Malfoy mecanicamente. Ela se soltou dele e seguiu na frente para fora do salão. Ele a seguindo de perto.

"Não só a de hoje...", ela disse e parou, olhando por cima dos ombros desnudos para ele. "A festa acabou. Provavelmente"

Mas Malfoy não a olhava mais. Seus olhos ausentes de emoção estavam fixos em um ponto acima dos exuberantes cabelos flamejantes dela. Um homem alto e elegante se aproximou dos dois.

"Bom trabalho, Gina", disse, o reflexo da luz batendo em seus óculos e cegando Malfoy por um momento. "Quer jantar?"

Ela levantou a cabeça, empinando o nariz. "Eu irei"

E passou pelo chefe, que pôs a mão levemente no meio de suas costas desnudas como que para guia-la. Malfoy ficou parado no meio do salão, olhando até que a ultima mecha dos incríveis cabelos de fogo e ombros desnudos desaparecessem pela porta.

* * *

O relógio batia quase às uma da manhã no Caldeirão Furado.

"Então você a levou ao restaurante e veio comer aqui?"

Malfoy deu mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche e demorou a responder. Quando o fez, disse tranquilamente, "Comparado com a comida servida em lugares trouxas de alta classe, o hambúrguer daqui é bem melhor".

Ana colocou as mãos na cintura, inclinando a cabeça, "Não sei se isso foi um elogio ou um insulto".

A porta abrindo e fechando chamou a atenção dos dois. Potter voltara reconhecível pelo capuz na cabeça e a mecha de cabelos muito negros que cobriam seus olhos. Ele entrou sem olhar para eles e escolheu uma mesa obscura no canto do bar.

"Eu vou chamar o ministério", disse Ana nervosamente, alcançando a varinha atrás do avental. Malfoy inclinou-se no balcão e segurou o braço dela.

"Espere aqui", disse, levantando e indo até o menino-que-sobreviveu. Potter nem ao menos levantou os olhos quando Malfoy se sentou de frente para ele na mesa.

"Você é persistente", disse para Potter, "Quer ser ferido de novo?"

Não houve resposta.

"Não entendeu quando eu disse que-"

Mas ele interrompeu sua frase. Potter tinha nas mãos não uma varinha, mas um revólver e o apontava firmemente para o meio da sua cara. Malfoy o reconheceu no mesmo instante, porque já tinha usado aquela arma trouxa uma vez.

Ana do outro lado do balcão exclamou apavorada, "Eu vou chamar o ministério".

"Não se mecha!", berraram os dois homens ao mesmo tempo e ela ficou pregada no chão, olhando para a cena com os olhos arregalados.

"Que bruxo malvado", comentou Malfoy com voz mansa.

"Quem te contratou?", exigiu Potter, "Eu sei que você trabalha para o Flint, mas sei também que quem mandou você cuidar de Gina foi alguém superior da organização. Quem era?"

"Não sei", disse Malfoy sem pestanejar, "Mas conheço o rosto dele. Ele usa óculos."

Potter estava concentrado no rosto do outro, "Um homem de óculos... O que ele está forçando Gina a fazer?".

"Eu já te disse", respondeu Malfoy, "Está fazendo ela aparecer em festas. Ela come, bebe e vai embora. É só".

"Não pode ser só isso!", disse Potter entre dentes, "Gina deve estar fazendo algo em particular lá".

Malfoy sorria descaradamente para ele, "Nada".

Encararam-se por algum tempo, a arma imóvel apontada para o rosto de Malfoy. Passou-se alguns segundos de pura tensão. Nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer e Ana parecia ter virado estátua, presa no diálogo dos dois bruxos.

Finalmente, Malfoy se moveu, "Na verdade, hoje..."

Potter abriu um pouco mais os olhos em expectativa, "Hoje?".

O outro fez um gesto casual com a mão, "Não foi nada demais. Ela apontou para alguém".

"Apontou... para alguém?", repetiu Potter lentamente.

"Um cara jovem".

Potter arregalou os olhos, a boca entreaberta e a arma tremeu um pouco na sua mão, "Um cara jovem..."

"Assim", fez Malfoy e apontou o indicador direito para o rosto de Potter, que exprimia o mais completo terror, "Um jovem loiro de rosto bonito. Foi tudo o que ela fez."

Potter fechou a boca, respirando rápido. Voltou a olhar para Malfoy, quieto no banco à sua frente, "Onde Gina está agora?"

"Jantando com o chefe de óculos".

"Onde?", pediu Potter com tanta ferocidade que respingos de saliva voaram de sua boca. Mafoy ficou surpreso.

"Conte-me!", gritou Potter desesperado. "Onde eles estão?"

Malfoy deu de ombros.

"O trabalho da Gina provavelmente acabou!"

Então Malfoy foi atingido em cheio com a compreensão. Seus olhos sem cor também cresceram e seus lábios se entreabriram.

_"Provavelmente serei morta depois desse trabalho"_

_"A festa acabou"_

"Onde está Gina?", berrou Potter mais uma vez.

Malfoy se levantou de repente, assustando Potter. Então ele arremessou a cadeira para o lado e saiu correndo.

"Espere!" chamou ainda Potter, saindo correndo atrás dele. Ao empurrar a porta do bar e apontar a arma, viu um carro cinza dar um cavalinho de pau e seguir em alta velocidade uma direção.

* * *

Não tinha dado quinze minutos quando Malfoy derrapou ao frear na frente do luxuoso restaurante italiano. Entrou correndo, sem se importar com os funcionários, mas estranhamente eles não tentaram impedi-lo.

Todas as mesas estavam limpas e vazias, exceto a que um homem elegante de óculos estava sentado, bebendo uma xícara de chá.

"Onde ela está?", perguntou Malfoy se aproximando da mesa.

"Enviei-a na limusine de volta ao hotel", disse o homem, bebendo da sua xícara, "veículo fascinante, não acha? Os trouxas não só sabem viver sem magia como constroem as mais magníficas máquinas apenas para viverem com mais luxo".

Malfoy respirava rápido por causa da corrida e não respondeu. O homem bebeu mais um gole de sua xícara.

"Você tem uma arma?".

"Não, eu só carrego a minha varinha".

O homem pousou a xícara e colocou a mão dentro das vestes, "Então use esta".

E ofereceu uma colt com silenciador para ele.

"Mate-a"

Malfoy comprimiu os lábios, olhando a arma, enquanto lembranças inundavam sua mente.

* * *

_Naquela vez, tudo ia indo normalmente. O cheiro de álcool e diversos perfumes, as risadas sem sentido... Era tudo igual. Exceto naquele momento. _

Ele quase podia enxergar Gina Weasley à frente, entre as várias pessoas, seus cabelos vermelhos soltos lambendo as costas brancas desnudas, até onde o côncavo do vestido verde esmeralda iniciava o caimento por suas ancas até o chão.

_Gina apontou para um jovem. _

Ele seguiu seu dedo e viu um rapaz de no máximo 20 anos, louro de pele extremamente clara.

_Em seguida o cara de óculos apareceu... trazendo com ele outro jovem bem vestido._

Ele viu o outro garoto de cabelos castanhos se aproximar.

_Então os dois jovens se cumprimentaram. Não percebi isso naquela hora, mas... parece que, com aquilo, o trabalho de Gina tinha acabado. _

* * *

A porta não ofereceu resistência quando ele experimentou virar a tranca. Malfoy entrou inexpressivo como sempre, a arma firme na mão esquerda. Weasley estava sentada no sofá, um copo na mão, a garrafa de vodca na frente, ainda vestida com a roupa da festa. Ela estava bêbada, só de olhar para o rosto vermelho e os olhos nublados.

"Então, foi você que foi designado para me matar".

Ela inclinou-se para encher o copo com a bebida e o olhou para ele com um sorriso, "Vá em frente. O álcool começou a fazer efeito e eu não tenho nada a perder".

Weasley inclinou a cabeça para trás, rindo, mas Malfoy ainda não fizera nada. Seus olhos claros brilhavam apenas por refletir o acetinado na pele dela.

"Ah sim", ela continuou depois de um tempo, "Você não pode atirar em mim nesse hotel. Eu li o jornal da época sabe? Você atirou em sua namorada... você disse que tinha ficado em um mar de sangue. Então me leve para fora e atire em mim, senão vai ter que pagar por ter sujado esse quarto".

E ela gargalhou, derrubando um pouco do álcool do copo no vestido. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam revoltos em volta do rosto de faces rosadas.

"O que será que eu fiz hoje?", ela voltou a falar, olhando para ele por cima do narizinho cheio de pálidas sardas, "Você me viu apontando pra alguém, né?".

Malfoy nem se mexeu.

"Provavelmente fiz algo terrível. Atraí alguém para o demônio... eu uni Fausto a Mefisto. Mas sabe da melhor?", continuou a Weasley e riu novamente, "Eu não estou nem aí".

Ela mexeu na bolsa preta de couro e tirou vários pergaminhos elegantemente atados por fitas de seda de várias cores, "Apesar de eu não precisar mais comparecer a nenhuma daquelas festas, ganhei vários convites para outras aqui".

Jogou os papéis em direção a Malfoy, que foram cair entre eles no tapete, com o selo dos brasões lavrados do outro lado.

"Caso queira, depois que eu morrer...", ela dizia calmamente, "Pode ir no meu lugar e ver o que eu fiz?".

Ela virou o resto da vodca pura, limpando a boca no dorso da mão. Então ficou séria, e fixou os olhos castanhos nele, "Pode me matar agora?"

Malfoy, que até então ficara quieto ouvindo tudo, disse simplesmente, "Vamos fugir".

Weasley parou o ato de encher o copo e pousou a garrafa na mesa, ficando quieta.

"Vamos fugir juntos", disse Malfoy e sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

Ela virou o rosto para frente e seus ombros tremeram com sua risada. Ela riu e disse, risonha, "Você deve ter se enganado! Fugir com você? Não brinca!"

Ela riu. Ele permaneceu quieto, inexpressivo, esperando.

"Desde quando nós ficamos tão próximos assim?", dizia ela, "Faça isso, faça aquilo, não pise assim, não fale tal coisa, não rebole, erga os ombros e o escambau. Você só sabe me dar ordens!".

E ela ria.

"Eu...", começou Malfoy, desviando os olhos para a arma na mão esquerda, "Não posso mais matar pessoas".

"Não pode matar pessoas? E demônios, você pode?", ela perguntava zombando. "Eu sou um demônio! Não, espere, sabe essa gravata que eu comprei pra você? É a mesma que Harry usava! Entendeu? Tentei fazer você parecer com Harry Potter!"

Ela o encarou ferozmente e se levantou, cambaleando. Malfoy observou parado, a alça repuxada para baixo no lado esquerdo, o top bege que cobria os seios, a fenda enorme que começava a um palmo do quadril e seguia em diagonal até o outro lado, e que expunha quase que inteiramente as pernas dela.

"Mate-me", ela falou, andando até ele, "Mate-me logo! Vamos!"

Gina caiu para frente e Malfoy a segurou, sua mão roçando levemente a pele quente dela. Ela caiu contra seu peito, mole, o queixo frágil apoiado em seu peito. Malfoy nunca havia ficado tão perto dela quanto naquele momento e isso era estranho.

"Mate-me de uma vez", ela disse com o olhar frágil para ele. "Senão... você vai ser morto".

E adormeceu ali mesmo. Malfoy continuou segurando-a firmemente, por muito tempo, enquanto olhava para o rosto de Gina e franzia a testa reprovador, como se tentasse compreender alguma coisa.

"Posso eu matar demônios?"

* * *

_"Mamãe, acorde. Você não pode dormir aqui"_

_Um Draco de vinte anos inclinava-se sobre Narcissa Malfoy que estava sentada em uma das luxuosas poltronas da mansão. O ambiente estava escuro e a lareira apagada, mas mesmo assim Narcissa permanecia sentada com seu vestido de verão e um copo de brandy à frente._

_"Não se preocupe querido" dizia Narcissa com a voz arrastada "Só vou esperar um pouco até o álcool baixar"_

_"Não mãe, a senhora não pode dormir aqui" disse Draco suspirando sem paciência "Vai congelar se ficar aqui nesse frio, não chamou o elfo pra ligar a lareira?"_

_"O estupido até tentou, mas eu o enfeiticei até ele sumir daqui" contou Narcissa rindo "Está tudo bem, basta me deixar sozinha"_

_"Tudo bem, mas pelo menos use um cobertor" disse Draco e fez um gesto com a varinha, convocando um cobertor e o ajeitando sobre a mãe._

* * *

Era dia já. Malfoy piscou contra a luz incomoda, sentado de qualquer jeito na cadeira dura de outro hotel. Ele lançou um olhar para a cama, onde Gina estava deitada coberta até os ombros. Do ângulo em que estava tudo que podia enxergar era uma nuvem de fios vermelhos, alaranjados e dourados, piscando alegremente contra a decoração pobre. Apesar disso, ele sabia que ela estava bem.

Tendo essa certeza, ele se levantou e se espreguiçou, seguindo para o banheiro. Lá trocou de roupa e olhou com duvida a gravata verde e preta, antes de enfiá-la no bolso das suas vestes. Já na porta, lançou outro longo olhar para a mulher na cama. Então fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Você está horrível", disse Ana logo que ele sentou e fez o pedido.

"Estou sempre assim", replicou Malfoy. "Alguém veio me procurar?"

Ana lançou um olhar arguto a ele, "Você sabe, não é? Harry deixou isso pra você".

E deu a ele um papel dobrado. Malfoy o pegou e abriu, alisando a dobra, e leu em voz alta, "Hotel Birminghan, quarto 201".

"Ele disse para contatá-lo caso algo acontecesse", informou Ana, "O que está acontecendo Draco? Pelo que entendi vocês falavam de Gina Weasley. E Harry agora é acusado de um monte de assassinatos, mas eu não acredito que ele tenha cometido nenhum deles. Eu só não chamei o ministério porque-"

"Porque Longbottom disse que não", continuou Malfoy, levantando-se, "Desculpa Ana, mas não posso ficar. Se eu me encher de seus hambúrgueres perderei a vontade de ir".

"Mas aonde você vai?"

Malfoy tirou um pergaminho distinto de dentro das vestes, "A uma festa"

* * *

**N/A**:

_Obrigada pelos reviews **L. Kiddo** e **Bel Black** (eu também amo o Draco todo frio e indiferente HAUHAUAH)_.


	4. O Homem que Sabia Demais

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

O Nome do Jogo

_O Homem que Sabia Demais_

* * *

Ele terminou de ajeitar a gravata verde e preta, de frente ao enorme banheiro em madeira rósea e azulejos resplandecentes.

_Que estranho. Eu posso ir a vários lugares com a mesma gravata sempre. Apenas uma._

Saiu para o esplendor e a luz do salão que tanto estava acostumado. Passou pelas pessoas, andando devagar, olhando para os lados febrilmente, buscando. Até que estacou de repente, seus olhos fixos em um ponto.

"Lá está", murmurou para si mesmo.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos estava em uma roda de quatro pessoas, conversando e rindo, ricamente vestido com terno trouxa.

_Então, ele é o demônio. _

O rapaz tinha expressão leve e despreocupada, alegre mesmo e se virou de frente para Malfoy, para cumprimentar outro homem mais velho.

_Ele apertou muitas mãos... tantas que ela deve ter inchado. _

Mas o jovem rapaz nunca mostrava sinais de cansaço, tédio ou qualquer outra coisa. Era sempre o mais animado e o que mais falava, parecia ser engraçado também porque arrancava muitos risos dos que estavam em volta.

_E aí ele saiu do salão. Sozinho. _

Cumprimentou os funcionários da porta, que sorriram e acenaram de volta para ele. Malfoy o seguiu tomando distância, mas sem tirar o olho dele.

O garoto entrou em um carro de luxo já parado em frente à porta do salão. Pouco depois, um comum carro prata também saía atrás. Malfoy o seguiu até um hotel de luxo no coração de Londres, parecido com aquele que o chefe ficava.

Entraram. Quando Malfoy se aproximou, viu o elevador já com as portas se fechando. Apertou o botão e olhou para o contador em cima, esperando. Segundo... Terceiro... Quarto... Quinto... Sexto... parou.

O elevador ao lado abriu com o funcionário enquanto Malfoy entrava.

"Para onde, cavalheiro?".

"Sexto andar".

"Certamente senhor".

O elevador subiu. Chegando ao andar, Malfoy saiu olhando para os lados. O corredor era de carpete vermelho, cheio de enormes quadros de casas abandonadas no meio da floresta e trabalhadores em um monte de feno.

"Mas qual quarto?".

Ele caminhou até encontrar uma porta aberta. A placa dizia que era o quarto 606. Malfoy hesitou em frente, encarando o interior pela fresta da porta. Será?

De repente, a porta fora aberta e o garoto, o jovem de cabelos castanhos apareceu sorrindo para ele. "Por favor, entre"

Malfoy não hesitou ao entrar no apartamento, as mãos no bolso. O garoto veio logo em seguida. A sala era grande para um apartamento, com móveis simples, mas distintos e uma lareira elétrica.

"Pode se sentar aqui, sinta-se em casa", falou o jovem agradavelmente.

Sentaram. Malfoy no sofá de dois lugares, o garoto em uma cadeira de estofado verde musgo e em estilo imperial.

"Você quer ver ele também, certo?", disse o jovem animado.

Malfoy inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, "Ele?"

"Também estou esperando-o", continuou o garoto, "Ele estará aqui daqui a pouco, então vamos conversar até que ele chegue".

Malfoy o olhou sem expressão.

"Qual assunto...", disse o garoto olhando para o lado, pensativo, "Ah já sei! Vamos falar sobre o fim do mundo"

Os olhos castanhos do rapaz eram claros como os de Gina, mas tinham um brilho esquisito no olhar que os tornava quase lascivos enquanto Malfoy o encarava quieto.

_O garoto continuou a falar como um robô... Era como uma criança contando aos pais os acontecimentos do dia na escola. Foi assim que ele conversou comigo. _

O rapaz tinha uma eloquência incrível, Malfoy tinha que admitir. Se ele não soubesse do caso de antemão, cairia facilmente na conversa mole do garoto. Era como a de um político.

_A história do fim do mundo uma ova. "Esse garoto só diz besteiras" eu pensei naquela hora._

"O que achou?", perguntou o garoto animadamente. "Gostou da história? Não foi interessante de ouvi-la, Sr. Draco?"

Malfoy piscou, "Como sabe meu nome?"

O jovem riu, divertido. "Simplesmente sei. Agora vamos falar um pouco de você. Está trabalhando para o Flint há dois anos?"

"Você me investigou?", perguntou Malfoy com uma expressão dura.

"Esteve na prisão antes disso", o garoto o ignorou, "Esses cinco anos de Azkaban devem ter sido difíceis"

"Você é bruxo", afirmou Malfoy, cada vez mais confuso.

"Mas você foi um presidiário exemplar, certo? Conseguiu sair daquele lugar mesmo tendo cometido duplo homicídio. Foi divertido viver com ela?", ele baixou o tom, "digo, com a mulher que você matou. O nome dela era Astoria"

Malfoy inclinou-se para trás, encarando o jovem rapaz, "Você tem mau gosto, garoto"

"Ela era viciada em drogas. Muito rica também. Mas você tentou muito tirá-la do vício. Infelizmente, não é algo fácil de fazer"

O garoto contava tudo como se fosse uma história de um filme.

"Foi por amor?", ele perguntou sorridente.

"Você quer ser machucado?", Malfoy replicou, com a mesma expressão impassível.

"Ela conseguiu melhorar", continuou o outro gentilmente, "Ela ficava na mansão Malfoy e te esperava voltar do trabalho. Uma vida feliz se iniciou".

Malfoy interrompeu serenamente, "Perguntei se você quer ser amaldiçoado"

"Mas naquela noite...", continuou o garoto, "Você viu uma cena terrível quando entrou no quarto"

Sem querer, as cenas daquela noite voltaram com força em sua mente, conforme o garoto ia relatando com sua voz risonha.

_Ele abriu a porta do quarto e estacou. Na sua cama enorme estava Montague, nu, deitado entre os travesseiros e montado em cima dele era Astoria, os cabelos escuros molhados, os olhos – fundos e inchados com a droga – voltados para a porta, para ele. _

"O ex-namorado dela estava lá. Ela estava se drogando de novo. Ela te olhou e resmungou algo. Ela ficou repetindo: Perdoe-me. Perdoe-me. Perdoe-me."

_"Perdoe-me!"_

"Mas você a matou junto com o homem. Foi isso que o julgamento determinou."

O jovem se inclinou um pouco mais para frente, arregalando os olhos que exibiam curiosidade "Porque mentiu?"

Malfoy não disse nada.

"Ela se matou, não é mesmo?", continuou a falar o garoto. "O seu advogado encontrou pólvora nas mãos dela e deduziu que ela tinha se suicidado. No entanto, na frente de um júri completo na Suprema Corte você ainda confessou tê-la matado. Mas eu já sei por quê. É porque ela te implorou, não é mesmo?"

Malfoy desviou os olhos.

"Aha!", disse o garoto animado. "Acertei! Acertei, não é? Eu sabia! Não foi você quem atirou nela! Ela te pediu, certo? Para atirar nela."

* * *

_"Me mate, Draco" ela pediu, de quatro na cama, olhando para ele, enquanto Montague se livrava do cobertor para buscar suas roupas "Por favor me mate! Não me olhe assim. Me mate!"_

___Ele se virou para a porta novamente, dando as costas para aquela cena._

_"DRACO!"_

_Ele saiu para o corredor e fechou a porta calmamente. Estava calmo. Surpreendentemente calmo. Talvez estivesse em choque, mas naquele momento ele não sentia nada. Nadinha. Começou a andar para fora. Talvez dali a alguns segundos ele voltasse para amaldiçoar ambos naquele quarto. Ele não sabia. Só sabia que ouviu um estampido forte vindo do seu quarto._

_Parou no corredor e olhou para o quarto. Uma sensação horrível se apoderou dele. Correu de volta. Quando escancarou a porta, a cena que viu foi nauseante._

_Sangue. Por todo lado. Uma pequena poça que começava a aumentar nos lençóis, espirrado na mesa de cabeceira, nas paredes, no chão._

_"Não fui eu!" berrou Montague, meio vestido, olhando horrorizado e enojado para a cena "Não fui eu! Ela se matou!"_

_Malfoy se aproximou da cama lentamente. O cheiro de sangue começava a impregnar o ar do quarto fechado. Ele tirou gentilmente o revolver da mão esguia de Astoria. Onde ela arrumara aquilo? E desde quando ela tinha? Será que ela andava pensando em se matar?_

_"Está vendo, não fui eu!" exclamava Montague, andando de costas em direção à porta, olhando para Malfoy nervoso._

_Ele só olhou para o ex-companheiro de Casa e apontou a arma para ele. Um cartucho inteiro foi descarregado._

* * *

Malfoy encarava o chão de madeira polida em tábuas.

"Eu sabia", repetiu o garoto triunfante. "Incrível, não?"

"Não", disse Malfoy, olhando para ele.

"Você a abandonou. Foi assim que fez o desejo dela se tornar realidade"

"Não!", exclamou Malfoy, olhando para o garoto, de repente furioso.

"E a sua mãe?", continuou o outro, exibindo uma expressão de extrema satisfação.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. Como o desgraçado poderia saber? O garoto riu superiormente.

"A sua mãe. Ela congelou até morrer quando você tinha 20 anos, não foi? Você a abandonou naquela vez, também."

Os olhos cinzentos não estavam mais inexpressivos e Malfoy estava longe da característica fleuma. Ele parecia um homem que acabou de receber a sua sentença de morte.

O garoto deu outra exclamação empolgada, "Acertei de novo? Incrível! É incrível! Estou surpreso que adivinhei!"

Malfoy agarrou as vestes no joelho, os punhos apertados tão forte que os nós dos dedos haviam ficado brancos.

"Você chegava todo dia do trabalho e encontrava sua mãe bêbada em casa, certo? E a sua mãe sempre te dizia para deixa-la, mas mesmo assim você sempre acendia o fogo da lareira. Mas, numa noite..."

_"Você não pode dormir aqui"_

"_N__ão se preocupe querido, só vou esperar um pouco até o efeito do alcool passar"_

_"Não mãe, a senhora não pode dormir aqui. Vai congelar se ficar aqui nesse frio, não chamou o elfo pra ligar a lareira?"_

_"O estupido até tentou, mas eu o enfeiticei até ele sumir daqui. Está tudo bem, basta me deixar sozinha"_

_"Tudo bem, mas pelo menos use um cobertor"_

_Draco foi fazer um gesto para acender a lareira, mas Narcissa bateu em sua mão. Sua expressão tranquila se tornou repentinamente furiosa.  
_

_"Acha que eu vou dormir aqui, como uma criada? Ora, por favor, vá se deitar Draco e deixe sua mãe beber em paz! Subirei quando for a hora"_

_"Está frio, a senhora quer morrer? Droga, é só ligar a lareira!"_

_"Não admito esse palavreado, mocinho. Você está me saindo igualzinho o seu pai"_

_"Ótimo, congele até a morte! Eu não me importo! Avisada a senhora está"_

_"Draco, volte aqui me desejar boa noite apropriadamente! Draco Malfoy volte já aqui!"_

_A porta bateu com estrondo, fazendo as dobradiças da janela tremerem._

* * *

"Você a deixou lá. Estou certo? Você deixou sua mãe lá. Na manhã seguinte você encontrou sua mãe morta na sala."

Malfoy encarava o nada, segurando os joelhos, o rosto atormentado pelas lembranças, os olhos arregalados de pupilas dilatadas.

"Mas você pensou consigo mesmo", continuava o garoto, "que não era sua culpa. Você só a deixou lá porque ela pediu. Estava certo. Não foi culpa sua. A sua mãe e a sua namorada viciada queriam morrer!"

Ele estava começando a respirar mais rápido, como se estivesse com falta de ar. No entanto, o jovem continuava, "Você apenas deixou aqueles que queriam morrer, morrerem. Você não errou, estava certo! Você as libertou do sofrimento de viver"

O garoto se calou por um instante, sempre sorrindo, e Malfoy estava em choque, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

"Gina também quer morrer"

* * *

A porta foi fechada pouco tempo depois. Malfoy encarava o chão com os olhos arregalados e começou a fazer lentamente seu caminho através do corredor luxuoso.

_Naquela hora, o verdadeiro demônio chegou._

Vinha vindo pelo corredor outra pessoa no lado contrário ao dele. Mesmo sem olhar para cima, com sua visão periférica, Malfoy sabia que o outro era homem, um jovem homem, um garoto mesmo, alto de pele pálida e cabelos louros igualmente pálidos.

_Passei por ele, tomando cuidado para não encará-lo. _

Eles se cruzaram, e Malfoy não se atreveu a erguer o rosto. Continuou olhando fixamente para o chão, de olhos muito abertos.

_Não posso olhar. Não devo vê-lo. Repeti aquilo para mim mesmo, como uma criança. _

* * *

Malfoy voltou direto ao quarto de hotel que alugara. Estava neste momento parado no meio do quarto escuro com a arma, que ganhara no restaurante, empunhada na mão esquerda. Ele olhava para Gina Weasley deitada na cama de costas para ele, e apontou a colt para a massa de cabelos vermelhos. Era só puxar o gatilho. Tão simples.

_"Gina também quer morrer"_

Ocorreu-lhe um pensamento estranho.

_"Por favor me mate!"_

_"Está tudo bem, basta me deixar sozinha"_

Os cabelos dela camuflariam o sangue que ia se espalhar pelo lençol. Como ele era comprido, provavelmente demorariam uns dois dias até encontra-la. Até lá, ele teria fugido.

"Harry..." falou ela no meio de seu sono e uma lágrima solitária caiu lentamente sobre sua face.

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Soltou o gatilho e baixou a arma, olhando para ela melancolicamente.

_Eu... não farei parte dos planos do demônio. Porque ninguém... ninguém quer morrer. _

* * *

Era madrugada e uma fina chuva começara a cair. Pela ventania, aquilo logo se transformaria em uma tempestade.

A tranca da porta virou e três homens apareceram no corredor. Somente seus vultos eram vistos através da penumbra. No quarto escuro, a cama vazia estava desarrumada e um homem estava de pé, encostado na janela. Era Malfoy.

Um dos homens deu dois passos para dentro. "E a mulher?"

"Ginevra não está mais aqui"

"Pra onde você a enviou?"

"Acabei com ela"

"Não minta, Draco. Você ainda pode..."

"Não estou mentindo"

O homem bufou desgostoso, "Que patético"

"O que?"

"Perder sua vida por uma mulher"

Então o homem sacou sua varinha do cós da calça, mas Malfoy já estava preparado. Lançou um feitiço estuporante que fez o homem cair chapado e os outros dois lançarem maldições para ele.

Malfoy fez um movimento complicado e o guarda roupa embutido se soltou da parede indo parar na sua frente. As maldições o fizeram em pedaços. Enquanto isso, ele abriu a janela atrás de si e pulou, sob uma chuva de feitiços.

* * *

_10 minutos atrás..._

"Você acordou"

Gina, que ainda estava sonolenta na cama, de repente se sentou e olhou confusa para Malfoy, que estava parado olhando pela cortina através da janela lá fora.

"Eles vieram", disse Malfoy e Gina arregalou os olhos em horror. "O carro deles parou ali fora. É só questão de tempo"

Ele olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, para Gina que segurava os cobertores no seu colo, olhando-o com medo. Ele passeou o olhar por um momento no tecido frágil da camisola de seda rubra, de uma cor mais escura que os cabelos dela, que fazia ressaltar o branco da pele.

"Roubei um uniforme de empregada. Coloque-o e fuja pela porta dos fundos."

Gina procurou pelo quarto até ver o uniforme colocado no encosto da cadeira. Ela voltou os olhos para ele.

"E você?"

Malfoy, que ficou observando-a, voltou a olhar para a rua lá embaixo. "Sairmos juntos é como pedir para sermos pegos"

"Mas você será morto se não fugir"

"Se estiver sozinho conseguirei", e voltou para ela, como se precisasse ver o rosto dela e toda a expressão que ele fosse ter enquanto falava. "Vá ao lugar que está escrito no papel. É o hotel em que Potter está."

Gina vagarosamente foi se levantando, o lençol amarelado com a luz do poste deslizando por sua perna como folhas de papel manteiga, o tom de sua pele láctea adquirindo um brilho luminoso na penumbra da noite. Na escrivaninha, em frente a roupa de empregada, havia um pergaminho dobrado. Ela o pegou e leu.

"Troque-se rápido", disse Malfoy sem emoção e se virou para deixar ela se trocar.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Ficarei te esperando em King Cross"

Malfoy tornou a olhá-la. Ela terminava de colocar uma manga do uniforme, de costas para ele. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ela continuou, "Vamos fugir juntos"

"Pare com isso. Isso não é hora para brincadeiras!", disse Malfoy irritado. "Escute! Ir onde Potter está é a única maneira de ficar segura e é o que você quer!"

Ela o ignorou, ocupada em abotoar as vestes na frente.

"Essa é uma ordem! Vá logo"

Gina o olhou superiormente, erguendo o queixo, "Você não tem o direito de me dar ordens"

Malfoy não disse nada. Ela terminou de abotoar e deu uma risadinha, olhando por cima do ombro para ele, "Foi uma brincadeira"

Pegou a mala preta que já ficava pronta para qualquer emergência daquele tipo, "Estou indo"

Malfoy ficou olhando ela andar até a porta. Lá, ela parou antes de abrir a porta e começou, "Não faça nada impensado ou será morto"

Ele sorriu de repente, "Não sou obrigado a ir tão longe por você"

Ela abriu a porta, "Tchau"

Malfoy ficou calado. Gina então olhou para ele e Malfoy sabia o que ela iria falar, estava claro nos olhos dela, no modo como ela o olhou naquele momento, mas ele ficou aliviado de que ela engoliu as palavras e virou de costas. A porta foi fechada com um clique suave.

* * *

_Sim. Não sou obrigado... _

Ainda conseguiu fazer um feitiço para impedir sua queda no asfalto, mas aquilo lhe custara uma maldição que passou a centímetros dele e que fez um horrível corte no seu braço. O motorista do carro vinha em sua direção, a varinha em punho, e estava pronto para lançar outra maldição letal. Malfoy rolou para trás de um carro e enfiou a varinha por trás da roda. Um clarão verde iluminou as casas em volta e o homem caiu morto.

_Não sou obrigado a ir tão longe por aquela mulher..._

Malfoy não sabia feitiços de cura nem nunca se preocupara em aprender algum e agora aquilo lhe custara caro. Ele tinha que fugir de qualquer jeito. Saiu de trás do carro e atravessou a rua, meio abaixado, segurando com a mão o braço sangrento ao mesmo tempo em que empunhava a varinha.

Dois feitiços passaram queimando os cabelos do seu cocuruto e ele se jogou em um beco entre dois prédios, murmurando um feitiço que fez os postes de luz ganhar vida e entortarem em direção aos homens que vinham correndo.

Ele contou até três, tomando fôlego, e saiu de trás do muro para enfrentar os homens no duelo. Estavam em maior número, mas Malfoy sempre fora liso nas batalhas, desde pequeno. Era difícil um feitiço acertá-lo em cheio.

Malfoy podia não ir bem em feitiços de cura, mas tinha amplo conhecimento na área de magia negra e maldições letais. Tivera bons professores ao longo de sua vida e naqueles tempos pós-Voldemort era difícil encontrar algum remanescente que ainda estivesse vivo ou solto por aí como ele.

Em menos de cinco minutos Malfoy estava parado sozinho rodeado de cadáveres. Ele olhou em volta, contando.

"Um...Dois...Três... Quatro..."

É, tinha matado todos. Mas o que aquilo iria lhe custar? Estavam em uma área trouxa. Malfoy deu uma olhada ao redor. Havia pelo menos umas dez cabeças o espiando por entre as cortinas das janelas. Os trouxas estavam obviamente apavorados e confusos com aquilo.

Malfoy enfiou a varinha no bolso esquerdo, e se dirigiu calmamente para seu carro. Debaixo do arco da pequena ponte, ele parou e se encostou lá para ajeitar melhor o braço. Estava doendo pra caralho.

"Estou surpreso de ter sobrevivido", murmurou, olhando fixamente para um ponto a sua frente enquanto segurava o corte do braço. Ainda sangrava. "Droga. Estação de King Cross...?"

Ele seguiu andando, puxando a chave do carro do bolso esquerdo. Era isso. Malfoy estava distraído e não percebeu o vulto que surgira a sua frente. Era o dono do estacionamento, um trouxa magro e curtido. Tinha um revolver na mão e o apontava diretamente para Malfoy.

Ambos ficaram quietos por um momento. O trouxa tremendo da cabeça aos pés, o revolver indo de um lado para o outro enquanto permanecia apontado para Malfoy, que o encarava quase com tédio. Então Malfoy falou serenamente:

"Acho que minha sorte acabou..."

O trouxa o encarou apavorado. Era obvio que nunca havia matado ninguém. Malfoy enfiou a mão no bolso lentamente e tirou a sua varinha. Então a apontou para o trouxa, que observava aquilo com uma fascinação mórbida.

"É melhor você atirar. Se você não me matar, eu te mato"

Em seguida, o trouxa puxou o gatilho. Malfoy caiu com a força do estampido e o trouxa saiu correndo. Malfoy ficou imóvel.

A rua estava cheia de corpos. O ministério deveria estar ali a qualquer segundo agora.

"Idiota", disse ele, estirado no chão, e tossiu um pouco. "Mirasse na cabeça! Trouxa estúpido."

Alguns gemidos. A ultima coisa que Malfoy viu foi o céu sem estrelas e grossas gotas de chuva caírem nele.

* * *

_"Em um subúrbio de Londres quatro pessoas morreram em um confronto no Motel Stern's, do Brooklin. As autoridades disseram que as mortes foram causadas por envenenamento, mas há testemunhas que disseram ver um homem utilizando uma arma que disparava raios mortais..."_

O carro vermelho virou mais uma esquina e foi desacelerando lentamente.

"Longbottom...", disse Malfoy no banco de trás do carro, "Ouviu isso, Longbottom? É a história da minha luta... Longbottom..."

Neville desceu do carro e abriu a porta de trás. Malfoy estava pálido, extremamente branco, com os lábios rachados e olheiras fundas debaixo dos olhos caídos.

"Chegamos, Malfoy! Você vai ficar bem, aguente mais um pouco"

Malfoy virou um pouco o rosto para ele.

"Estamos em King Cross?"

Neville exibiu um olhar confuso, mas logo se afastou. Malfoy já ia chama-lo de volta quando outro rosto entrou em foco a sua frente. Era Harry Potter.

"Olá, Potter", ele disse.

Harry olhou duramente para ele e pediu que Neville o ajudasse a carrega-lo. Não podiam cuidar dele ali sem os devidos instrumentos.

* * *

_Minutos depois... _

Estavam em um quarto. Somente o abajur estava ligado, e Harry e Neville estavam inclinados sobre a cama, onde Malfoy estava deitado, sem camisa, com ataduras nas costelas e no braço.

"Fiz todo o tratamento de emergência que pude", disse Harry, olhando ansioso para o rosto pálido de Draco. "Mais eu não posso fazer, não sou médico. Temos que ir a um hospital"

"Não...", disse Malfoy com dificuldade. "Eu já sei... seria inútil..."

Tossiu mais um pouco.

"Gina... Onde Gina está?".

Harry inclinou mais sobre ele, dizendo atropelado, "O que aconteceu com Gina?".

"Ela não veio aqui...?", perguntou Malfoy. Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro rouco. Harry e Neville ficaram o olhando. Ele começou a rir.

"Do que está rindo, idiota?", vociferou Neville, "Fique quieto! Você vai perder mais sangue assim".

"Não posso", disse Malfoy puxando o ar e logo em seguida levantou o braço e agarrou as vestes de Harry, trazendo-o mais para perto. "Ouça-me, Potter. Não sei por onde começar... Eu descobri... tantas coisas...".

Harry encarou o rosto fantasmagórico com atenção. Eles estavam próximos o suficiente para seus narizes se roçarem, mas mesmo assim a voz de Malfoy ainda era difícil de entender.

"A experiência dos Comensais da Morte ainda prossegue... Entende o que eu quero dizer?".

Neville se assustou com a expressão de Harry. Ele parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos.

"O demônio... o demônio que eles criaram fez um discípulo...", Malfoy tossiu ainda mais e Neville teve que ajuda-lo. Harry encarava o nada com uma expressão de horror. Malfoy pareceu ganhar algum fôlego.

"Aquele homem... pretendem criar um ditador... um novo Lord das Trevas..."

"Aquele homem?", perguntou Harry.

"O homem de óculos... O ultimo Comensal da Morte livre...", disse Malfoy, respirando como um velho asmático, "Ernest... Hughes".

"Ernest Hughes...", repetiu Harry lentamente.

"Aquele homem está tentando controlar o demônio, mas... o demônio... é bem mais terrível... muito mais...", disse Malfoy, "Hotel Charing Cross... quarto 606...é onde o discípulo do demônio está... Você não deve encarar o demônio...".

"Malfoy", disse Neville, olhando horrorizado para ele. Malfoy tinha os olhos arregalados no mais absoluto terror.

"Você não deve fazer parte dos planos do demônio... porque ninguém... quer morrer...", ele interrompeu com um grito terrível de dor.

"Malfoy!", exclamou Neville, olhando desamparado para Harry.

Malfoy inspirou e expirou, e cada movimento parecia uma terrível tortura para ele. Depois de alguns segundos ele acalmou, baixando o peito e fechando os olhos. Nem Harry nem Neville falaram nada.

Pouco depois, abrindo os olhos, o cinza incomum já sem aquele brilho característico de pessoas vivas e saudáveis, ele disse, "Eu tenho... tanta sorte... Não tenho mais que olhar para o demônio... Gina... Gina está... em King Cross..."

Malfoy teve que parar para recuperar o folego e nenhum dos outros dois proferiu um som.

"Tenho certeza que ela comprou dois bilhetes para nós...", continuou sofregamente. "Assim poderemos ir o quão longe pudermos... O quão longe pudermos..."

"Gina está te esperando?", perguntou Potter depois que Malfoy ficou quieto.

"Por favor", continuou Malfoy, "Proteja Gina por mim... Proteja Gina..."

Harry ficou o olhando, sem saber o que dizer. Malfoy inspirou outra vez e lentamente, como uma criança, fechou os olhos e sua expressão relaxou. A mão que agarrava as vestes de Potter bateu contra o colchão. Aquilo fez Harry se tocar.

"Não morra", ele disse, passando a mão pela testa de Malfoy para afastar o cabelo grudado com o suor. Malfoy não se moveu.

"Você tem que ir à estação, certo?", continuou Potter. Malfoy continuou imóvel.

Harry ficou olhando para o rosto dele em silêncio, muito quieto, esperando. Então, uma mão pegou suavemente em seu ombro e o puxou para trás. Harry resistiu, inclinando-se sobre seu antigo arqui-inimigo.

"Não morra...", disse, agarrando a mão inerte de Malfoy e pousando a cabeça no colchão.

"Não morra!"

* * *

**N/A**:

_Obrigada a **Jacih** e a **fermalaquias** pelas reviews_ _queridas (:_


	5. King Cross

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

O Nome do Jogo

_King Cross  
_

* * *

O som do salto era a única coisa que fazia som na estação vazia. Gina pousou a mala no chão ao seu lado e olhou o relógio no pulso. Cinco horas da manhã em ponto. Ela olhou ao longo da estação. Só lhe restava esperar.

Escolheu um banco perto da sua plataforma e se sentou, juntando ainda mais o casaco grosso. Draco estava certo quando mandou que comprasse aquele item também. Estava servindo para algum objetivo mais nobre do que seus lindos vestidos de festa.

Um gari estava na estação, varrendo a sujeira, solitário. Era já um senhor de uns sessenta anos, de expressão bondosa. Quando chegou para limpar onde Gina estava, falou casualmente "Você não tem que esperar aqui, vai demorar muito pro primeiro trem chegar"

Gina o olhou com desanimo e não respondeu.

"Está esperando por alguém?", perguntou o senhor.

Ela olhou para o chão. Ele deu uma risadinha. "É um homem, não é? Consigo adivinhar essas coisas. Trabalho aqui há muito tempo."

"Então consegue adivinhar se ele vai vir ou não?", perguntou Gina, olhando para seus sapatos.

"Isso não, não sou vidente", disse o velho com um sorriso. "Mas o fato de ter alguém para se esperar é bom"

Gina ergueu os olhos, "Bom?"

"Claro. Na minha idade não se tem uma oportunidade dessas"

Ela sorriu tristemente e baixou o rosto outra vez. Murmurou para si mesma, "Felicidade, hã?"

O velho homem não disse nada. Continuou varrendo para frente, até que algo no fim da estação chamasse sua atenção.

"Acho que o homem que você está esperando está vindo"

Gina soltou o ar, ao mesmo tempo aliviada e ansiosa. Levantou do banco de um pulo, um sorriso enorme se desenhando por sua face. Ela olhou para a estação, onde um vulto alto se aproximava.

Conforme ele chegava perto, o sorriso de Gina foi sendo substituído por uma expressão nervosa. Quando ele chegou à sua frente, ela tinha os olhos grandes e atônitos.

"Harry...", ela sussurrou.

Ele não a encarava. Disse simplesmente, "O Malfoy... morreu"

Ela soltou uma exclamação e cobriu a boca com a mão, olhando com os olhos arregalados de choque para ele.

O senhor terminou de varrer atrás do banco e ensacou a sujeira, enquanto olhava para os dois de longe. "Parece que não é quem ela esperava"

Harry sentou Gina no banco e se sentou ao lado dela. Ela cobria o rosto com as duas mãos, soluçando.

"Ele foi ao meu quarto para me dar informações importantes", começou Harry, olhando para baixo. "Com o que lhe sobrava de força..."

Gina virou o rosto para o outro lado, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

"Fuja logo", disse ele, "Gina"

Ela engoliu em seco, ainda olhando para o outro lado. "Ainda tem bastante tempo pro próximo trem chegar. Pode me fazer companhia enquanto isso?"

Harry olhou gravemente para ela, "Sim"

* * *

Estavam em um café 24 horas. Era um lugar bonito, arrumadinho. A garçonete acabara de deixar duas xícaras de café preto. Harry e Gina estavam sentados frente a frente.

"Tem certeza que não quer nada alcoólico?"

Gina pegou a xícara quente com a mão direita, "O Draco não gostava de bebidas alcoólicas"

"Entendo"

Ela levantou a xícara, "Ao Draco"

Harry pegou a sua e bebeu, e a bebida desceu amarga.

"Há quanto tempo", começou Gina, olhando para sua xícara.

"Sim", disse Harry simplesmente, também sem encará-la.

"Tem se alimentado bem? Você parece estar exausto"

Aquilo foi tão Molly Weasley que Harry não resistiu a sorrir, "Sim"

Gina olhou pela vidraça do café. "Estranho, né? Aqui estamos nós, bebendo em homenagem à Draco Malfoy"

Harry não podia deixar de concordar com ela.

"Ele era uma boa pessoa...", ela continuou, "E eu fiz coisas terríveis para ele. Eu o fiz vestir a mesma roupa e a mesma gravata que uma vez dei a você. Sou a pior..."

Ela desviou os olhos da rua, apertando a xícara entre as duas mãos. "Sou absolutamente a pior... Porque ainda estou viva? Porque ainda vivo e estou bem, enquanto ele...?"

Suas mãos tremiam com o esforço para não chorar, mas parecia ser inútil. Harry não a olhou, nem por um segundo. Passou-se algum tempo em silêncio.

"Porque", ele disse de repente, "Ele te protegeu"

Nessa hora Gina deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente, emitindo um soluço, "Porque ele me protegeria?"

"Porque ninguém quer morrer. Foi o que Draco disse."

Gina ficou o olhando, esperando.

"Ele disse que estava feliz", continuou Harry, "Disse que você estava o esperando. Só isso o deixou feliz".

Gina se inclinou sobre a mesa, deixando escapar um lamento e chorou. Ela chorava, chorava tão desesperadamente que os funcionários olharam para os dois em silêncio, atônitos, e tudo o que Harry podia fazer era ficar sentado lá, ouvindo aquele choro, e pensando.

Depois de um longo tempo, em que Gina conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente, Harry achou que já devia dizer.

"Surrey", ele começou, "Vá para Surrey. Uma amiga minha que é trouxa mora lá. Ela é bem velha, mas é uma boa pessoa."

Gina fungou e limpou o rosto mais uma vez, "É a senhora Figg?"

"Conhece ela?", perguntou Harry surpreso.

"Sim"

"Peça a ela para te esconder. Ela cuidará bem de você. E então, vá aos aurores. Diga a eles que você está sendo alvo da organização de Flint. Diga tudo"

"Vou contar sobre você também", disse Gina sofregamente, "Você não matou ninguém. Tudo foi culpa de Tom! Vou contar isso também! Venha para Surrey comigo!"

Harry desviou os olhos, "Ele está bem na minha frente. Está bem perto. Você o viu na festa, certo?"

Gina tinha os olhos inchados fixos nele.

"Tom Sawyer está bem na minha frente. Tenho que acabar com isso", continuou Harry, "Não posso mais perder pessoas como Draco. Você compreende? Tenho que por um fim em tudo isso"

* * *

Havia pouquíssimas pessoas em King Cross para o primeiro trem da manhã. O trem sairia dali a alguns minutos. Harry e Gina estavam parados na porta da cabine e apenas eles eram visíveis na estação vazia de passageiros.

"Vou escrever à Sra. Figg", disse Harry. "E vou incluir as informações que Malfoy me deu. Então, vá."

"Mas, Harry..."

"A única forma que você pode me ajudar é indo a Surrey e chamando o ministério lá"

Gina assentiu tristemente e subiu no momento em que o alarme para a partida do trem soava. Ela se sentou e olhou para Harry do lado de fora, parado na estação, olhando-a. Seu rosto macilento se sobressaía por causa dos cabelos muito negros, mas os olhos continuavam brilhando com o mesmo tom verde magnético.

O trem começou a andar. Gina se inclinou, conforme a figura do homem ficava para trás e só o que podia enxergar eram cabelos arrepiados e vestes compridas e escuras de um cara magro. Nenhum sorriso, nenhum aceno.

E lá estava ela novamente, andando de trem trouxa. Semanas atrás ela estaria acompanhada. Como a vida podia mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo?

Gina encostou a testa no vidro quando a paisagem campestre começava a tomar conta.

_"Você fez bem em nos mostrar Tom. Eu a agradeço"_

Ela bebeu um pouco de seu vinho. Seu prato estava praticamente intocado, enquanto o homem à sua frente parecia apreciar muito a refeição.

"Ouvi rumores de que alguém como ele estava em Londres, por isso pedi sua ajuda para identificá-lo" continuou ele.

"Perdoe-me por interrompê-los"

Um garçom estava parado ao lado da mesa, segurando uma bandeja "Ligação para o senhor"

"Com licença" fez o chefe para Gina, que assentiu distraidamente. Ele levantou e atendeu ali mesmo, ao lado da mesa "Olá, sou eu. Tom?"

Ela apurou os ouvidos.

"Entendo. Onde? Apartamento na rua Fulham?"  


Ela desencostou a testa do vidro, olhando a revoada de pássaros. "Um apartamento na rua Fulham..."

Os pássaros se espalharam realizando aquela dança no ar, tão rara de se ver quando se morava na cidade.

"Tom...", sussurrou Gina, "Eu também posso por um fim nisso"

* * *

Harry não teve problemas ao sair da estação e atravessar as ruas da Londres trouxa. O movimento de carros começava a aumentar vertiginosamente com as pessoas seguindo para o trabalho, e ele pôde se misturar com os pedestres de casaco escuro.

Parou em frente a um magnífico edifício.

"Hotel Charing Cross... quarto 606..."

Encarou a fachada sombriamente.

_É onde o discípulo de Tom Sawyer está._

* * *

Já anoitecia em Londres e as portas dos prostíbulos e sexy shop estavam lotadas. Carros de som interditando a rua e prostitutas desfilando seus preços de lá pra cá. Alguns pagavam por uma exibição ao vivo, ali mesmo, enquanto outros preferiam o distribuidor dos comprimidos e pó proibidos.

Em um beco escuro, duas figuras podiam ser distinguidas. Podia ser uma prostituta com seu cliente, ou duas pessoas se drogando. Mas normalmente, aqueles becos eram usados para fechar negócios.

"É você que quer uma arma?"

"Sim"

"Há muitos tipos diferentes delas"

"Quero a maior que possa me dar"

O homem sorriu debochado.

"Um principiante não consegue lidar com uma arma grande"

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando ver melhor o rosto de seu cliente, "No que pretende atirar?"

Gina não se mexeu, "Num demônio"

**THE END**

* * *

**N/A**: Minha intenção era deixar vários pontos em aberto, como parte de um enredo maior. Na verdade, NdJ é parte de uma long que estou escrevendo, mas como ela está dando muito trabalho, por enquanto, resolvi postar esse pequeno exerto pra ver a opinião da galera. Muito obrigada a quem mandou review, me deixou um pouquinho mais feliz. Sei que tem mais gente lendo porque o tráfego da fic tem numeros bastante altos, mesmo que não mandem review.

_Agradecimento especial às leitoras **L. Kiddo** e **Bel** **Black**,** Jacih **e** fermalaquias.**  
_

Até a próxima!_  
_


End file.
